Rebelión de Amor
|image = Amador2.jpg|imagecaption = Amador in 2012|Breed = Thoroughbred|Sire = Dynaformer|Grandsire = Roberto|Dam = Rondonia|Damsire = Monteverdi|Sex = Stallion|Foaled = |Country = Bred in the Raced for in |Color = Bay|Markings = Two left socks, star, stripe, and chin spot|Breeder = Richard & Nathan Fox and Richard Kaster|Owner = Roberto Roldán Valdez & Sabina Joaquina Antúnez de Roldán|Trainer = |Record =9:9-0-0 |Earnings =$3,958,460 |race = |wins =* Prix Noailles (2005) * Prix Lupin (2005) * Grand Prix de Saint-Cloud (2005 & 2006) * Prix Niel (2005) * Prix de l'Arc de Triomphe (2005 & 2006) * Prix Ganay (2006) |RH = Pedigree based on McDynamo |updated = June 1, 2015|Awards = * European 3-Yr-Old Champion Colt (1996) * European Horse of the Year (1996)}} Rebelión de Amor (born 2002) is an American bred French-trained Thoroughbred who was sired by Dynaformer. Owned by the Spanish businessman Roberto Roldán Valdez and his wife Sabina Joaquina Antúnez, he ran undefeated in nine starts over a two year span, a feat that got him voted the European Horse of the Year in 2005 as a three year old. He was retired after his four-year-old campaign and sold back to America after his owner declared bankruptcy. In America he was eventually bought by Emanuel Reyez Alveraz and retrained into a successful show jumper. History and Race Career Bred at Wafare Farm near Midway, Kentucky by Richard Richard & Nathan Fox and Richard Kaster by their stallion Dynaformer out of the mare Rondonia. He was purchased for $350,000 as a yearling at the Keeneland September Yearling Sale by a Spanish businessman and a chairman of Madrid racecourse, Roberto Roldán Valdez and his wife Sabina Joaquina Antúnez. He was trained by Elie Lellouche, a French trainer of both Thoroughbred racehorses and jockeys. As a three year old Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Curabitur quis laoreet libero. Aenean nisi ex, sollicitudin ac venenatis in, egestas eget est. Nunc pretium nec nibh ut euismod. Sed euismod accumsan nunc, nec pretium magna ornare sed. Pellentesque luctus lectus id ligula mollis eleifend. Aliquam dapibus eleifend lacus in mattis. Vivamus ultricies purus enim, a imperdiet mauris molestie a. Nunc ipsum purus, tincidunt eget laoreet eget, tempor nec metus. Nullam suscipit libero in metus ullamcorper eleifend. Curabitur non ipsum dolor. Aliquam ut tortor ac enim ornare egestas. Nunc eros ex, ornare id convallis ac, pharetra sit amet urna. Nam lacinia blandit velit vitae lobortis. Aliquam sed tristique diam. Fusce est dui, lobortis non lacus sed, hendrerit porttitor nunc. Vestibulum id enim ipsum. Suspendisse aliquam erat eu magna tincidunt euismod. Suspendisse tempus nulla turpis, sed tempor neque tincidunt quis. Vestibulum eget eros interdum, placerat nulla eu, bibendum elit. Cras ac commodo leo, in aliquet risus. Mauris ullamcorper, enim vel placerat ultrices, diam massa commodo dui, vel pellentesque velit augue et urna. Integer eget tincidunt enim, eget feugiat mi. As a four year old Proin tempus a orci id pulvinar. Sed eu sapien eu urna sodales gravida. Ut ut libero tortor. Quisque convallis ac quam non posuere. Cras sed vehicula quam. Nam sit amet posuere turpis, eget fermentum ex. Sed non tincidunt eros. Cum sociis natoque penatibus et magnis dis parturient montes, nascetur ridiculus mus. Etiam molestie luctus maximus. Maecenas eget porta nisi, a commodo massa. Class aptent taciti sociosqu ad litora torquent per conubia nostra, per inceptos himenaeos. Suspendisse id fermentum dolor. Aliquam ullamcorper quam id leo porttitor laoreet. Quisque ullamcorper rutrum leo vel sollicitudin. Jumping career (as Amador) Ut ullamcorper velit at leo tincidunt fermentum. Nunc rutrum tellus ultricies, convallis nibh finibus, finibus tellus. Nulla sapien risus, porttitor eget risus faucibus, pharetra tristique dolor. Morbi non odio tincidunt, pretium quam ut, feugiat tellus. Vivamus mollis cursus justo, vitae maximus magna mollis id. Aenean augue libero, placerat eu ipsum eu, malesuada aliquam tellus. Nullam in odio eget arcu vulputate mattis quis nec tellus. Fusce nec finibus massa. Sed elementum nulla vel purus placerat, in pretium justo auctor. Morbi sed nunc euismod, elementum augue sed, pellentesque ipsum. Donec interdum dapibus dui lobortis lobortis. Ut volutpat condimentum nisl, in sodales ipsum lobortis vitae. Pedigree Studbook names Breed name Category:Current Stallions Category:Show jumpers Category:Breeding stallions